


In the dark

by Bloodyprussian



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyprussian/pseuds/Bloodyprussian
Summary: Who are you when it’s 3am and you’re all alone?





	In the dark

There was a huge storm outside, Mario was well aware of it. He winced whenever a thunder made its presence known, holding the sheets closer to his chest.

Everything was dark, except for the tv which had been on since the storm started. He knew he wouldn’t get any sleep, at least not unless the storm suddenly stopped. Mario truly hated it.

He turned off the tv and got out of bed, deciding that maybe some tea with honey and lemon would help him fall asleep and magically forget his awful phobia. Before doing so, he checked his phone and saw the time: 03:09 am.

Mario made himself some tea and went to drink it on the couch, but he seemed interrupted by someone knocking on his door, making him frown because, who would knock at his door at that time?

He left his mug back in the kitchen, the tea still hot from having been poured some seconds ago, and went to see what was happening. 

He opened the door just a tiny bit, because it could have been robbers or just someone trying to play a joke on him, but his eyes widened at seeing his friend completely soaked and with a sad smile on his face.

“Oh my god, Marco what the hell!” He immediately opened the door to let him in. 

Once both of them were inside, he didn’t even let Marco speak, Mario first gave him a towel and some spare clothes he had (which were actually clothes the blond usually left whenever he stayed there).

“What are you doing here?” Mario asked him, once Marco was already dry and both of them were on the couch.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t sleep. I thought you could be awake and, well...” 

The younger one sighed, pulling the taller man into a warm and tight hug. “What’s wrong?” He asked tenderly and swore he could feel Marco’s smile against his chest.

“You know, typical 3 am thoughts,” he replied vaguely, making the brown eyed man sigh once again.

“Marco, I can’t read minds. You need to tell me what’s bothering you,” Mario begged, his voice filled with both tiredness and worry. It made Marco’s heart sink.

“I don’t know if I can, Sunny,” the green eyed man replied and now it was Mario’s heart the one who sinked. He had sounded so broken and helpless, it made him want to cry.

Mario broke the hug apart slowly and cupped his face with his hands, staring at him in the eyes as he spoke.

“Mar, it’s just you and me here. You know you can trust me, I’ll help you with whatever you’re dealing with and I won’t judge you. I’m begging you, please let me know what’s wrong.”

Mario was desparte, he felt like crying and was more than worried for the man in front of him, who seemed to be the light in all that darkness. Marco closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, before clearing his throat feeling a lump on it. He then opened them again and was met with brown warm and understanding eyes.

“I just... I feel like I can’t stand it, you know? I’ve been feeling so many things lately and it sucks,” Marco finally said, eyes filling with tears. “I’ve been dealing with so many stuff at university and having to pretend for my parents to not let them know that their son, who they expect everything from, is gay and in love with his best friend. I’m just sick of all of it, it makes me feel like such a shitty person.”

Mario hugged him tightly as loud sobs began to come out of his mouth, feeling unable to process all of the information. Because he was well aware of university being stressful and yes, he knew about Marco’s feelings towards him. But he didn’t know all of it felt like such a huge weight on his chest.

“Oh darling,” the younger one mumbled softly as he tried to calm him down, the raging storm already forgotten. Marco’s sobs were more painful than the strong wind and loud thunders.

The older one let it all out, Mario constantly reminding him that everything was going to be okay, that he was a strong man and that all of the awful things he was feeling would disappear soon.

“I love you, okay? Next time something like this happens just let me know,” Mario whispered as he stared into those green eyes, now puffy and red. He whipped the last two tears that were streaming down Marco’s face with his thumbs and gave him a sweet and tender kiss.

He gave him a last hug before going to the kitchen, deciding that maybe some tea would help Marco sleep as well. He went back to the couch with him as he waited for the water to boil, the taller man instantly cuddling with him.

“I love you too,” Marco said in a whisper, a small smile appearing on his face. Mario kissed him once again and returned the smile.

Once they both drank their tea, they felt completely better. Marco’s problems went away as soon as he found the younger man cuddled up against him in bed, and Mario’s phobia was forgotten as he felt safe in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
